LILY'S DIARY
by aSidd
Summary: "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I turned around to tell him no, but he wasn't talking to me. James Potter wasn't asking ME. The atmosphere at Hogwarts is about to change with the arrival of Lola Dines. and not only romantically... multiple POVs. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N"okay, so this is yet another story, and this is kind of good…….I think…..:)**

**Almighty then her we go:**

**STARRING: James Potter**

**Lily Potter**

**Edona Tyles**

**Sandy Manor**

**Sirius Black**

**Lola Dines**

**The Dark Lord, Voldemort**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**DISCLAIMER: sigh…..OK fine I admit, I am not J.K. Rowling… great news, huh?**

**PROLOGUE**

"No..." she breathed, "please, I beg of you, please…."

"Hmm? Is that pleading, that I hear, my dear?" he sneered. After all, he was to sneer all he wanted, as there was no one, no one who could thwart him …

"Yes. Please forgive my brother! He didn't mean to insult your greatness… please!"

"That seems kind of unlikely, don't you think?"

"Please my lord, please! I can't live without him; he's my only family! I will do anything, _anything _you require, my lord, just don't harm my poor sibling!" she had now started to sob uncontrollably, with occasional shuddering.

"You know very well, the Dark Lord does NOT forgive easily, do you not, my sweet? As you yourself, had once, been a betrayer…"

"I am fully aware of the situation my Lord, but I swear, I know where my loyalties lie now! And I'm sure my brother does as well! But he's a young boy, please, can you not spare a mere mistake, My Lord? "

"A mere mistake? Do you call dueling with the Dark Lord and then organizing a whole army of my foes _a mere mistake_? I think not! And you say that he is young and foolish? First of all as I see it, he should not have been hasty in joining the death eaters! I do not need the aid of amateurs! And then he betrayed me, although he is fully aware of the time when his sister tried to get too cunning with the Dark Lord, and how she was punished! That is not forgivable!"

she was now gasping for breath, and shaking with tears streaming down her face, fear springing in her eyes, and she replied shakily, "I-I know my l-lord, b-but I am begging f-for m-mercy! I am ready to do a-anything! Anything t-to save my brother!

"Ready to accept any command that I shall give?"

"Absolutely anything!"

"Are you absolutely _positive_? People have failed, and failed very easily and somehow painfully", he snickered "most of the times I have assigned them any personal task of mine, and you don't seem any different…"

"Trust me, my Lord, and I shall do it to save my brother, or die in the attempt!"

"Really?' he laughed, his slits dancing evilly.

"Yes, really."

"Okay then, if you are sure…I believe you are currently being educated in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry?"

"That is correct."

"So here's what I need you to do. Have you heard of this young lad……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hearing her "task", she was petrified.

The entire colour drained from her ivory face and she was left gaping at her cruel master, with mouth hanging open

"No…surely not….how can…" she started murmuring and feared to look up at Him.

But he was smiling coolly, "hmm…just as I thought…you are too frail. To scared to commence your task, Hm?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that …but …"

"But what?"

"I'm just wondering…not to insult your Greatness, I am indeed delighted of your agreement to give me a chance when many have failed… but are you sure my lord?"

"You question my decisions?"

"No! No it's just-I'm asking just----"

"Yes, I am sure. Bring me that boy, dead or alive , and you and your obstinately sill brother may be spared."

And he was swept away in an instant, apparated just by swish of his cloak, leaving a trembling girl behind.


	2. Good news

**SECOND CHAPTER:**

**LIFE AS A HEAD BOY AND GIRL---7****th**** YEAR.**

"YO PRONGS! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! PLEASE!" Sirius Black exclaimed at James Potter, an experated expression spread on his face. He looked down at the small piece of parchment that had just arrived along with a "Head Boy" badge for James and then back at the face of his stunned friend.

"Hey Moony, my friend, please, look at this lying piece of paper, please tell me it is forged or whatever, just tell me that what it contains is a figment of my imagination or somethin', I beg of you---HEY! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Calm down Padfoot, I'm sure it's not all that dramatic as you're making it sound….here show me---WHOA." Remus Lupin came to a halt and gazed down at him. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me."

"I know! Insane, right?" James grinned, looking at his dumbstruck friends.

"Blimey…what was old dumbly thinking?

"Yeah! James Potter, Head Boy? No way!" now Sirius even began to smile a little, but still had a deep expression of shock etched upon his handsome face.

Remus was still looking worried, "You guys, I'm not sure this is correct. I mean there must be some kind of mistake … the most troublesome guy in the whole wide school with the messiest record, Head Boy?" he glanced at his friends.

"Aww c'mon Mister I'm-the-perfect-prefect-Lupin, take a chill pill, man." Sirius relaxed and slumped himself on the nearest leather couch.

"I don't recall you as relaxed as when we received the news." Remus frowned, and before Sirius could retort, and a heated argument would take place, James said "come on Moony, Sirius's right… think of the possibilities, he advantages, the torture of ol' snivellus" he hesitated at the sharp look from Remus, but continued " but see, one of the marauders, a prefect and the other, a freaking Head Boy…"

He looked dreamy, as if imagining luxuries, but Remus still looked a tiny bit troubled. Glancing again at his friend he murmured in a low voice, "oh and Moony? Think of the interest Lily Evans is bound to take in me now."

It had worked and Remus smiled a little, and his face relaxed.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Of course we are. Now pass the crisps, if you please." Sirius said, his feat resting on the coffee table and a bar of chocolate in his hand.

James settled himself comfortably around his best friend, gulping down some soda. He muttered thoughtfully, "wonder who the Head Girl is… hope it's my Evans."

And he grinned to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Lily's….

"Lily Evans! Gosh, I am soooooo happy for you!" Edona Tyles screeched at the top of her lungs, her arms wrapped around her best friend, Lily Evans.

"Thanks so much, you guys! I still can't believe its me!" Lily answered in a small voice, her hands still clutching the letter.

"Yeah it was really unexpected----not! We so knew it was going to be you, Lils, I mean who can compete with miss goody two shoes? Sandy Manor chuckled, punching Lily friendly on her arm.

"Right sandy, Lily's record is as smooth as the nimbus broomsticks!' Edona laughed.

"Hey stop it, you guys, you're embarrassing me!' Lily pretended to throw her hands to her face, as the other two doubled with giggles.

"Ooooh I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I hope Slughorn worships us well, since were now the official friends of the headgirl!" sandy elbowed Edona, who chuckled.

"Yeah, we require special treatment now, don't we? I swear, buddy, the professors are going to fawn over Lily even more than usual!"

"Yeah you wish!' Lily laughed and all the friends settled down to admire the badge once more.

**A/N: so did you like it? As you might have guessed, we are now steering towards life at Hogwarts.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Love ya lots!3**


	3. You have GOT to be kidding me!

**A/N:**** okay I know this chapter took quite long and it probably annoyed some of you, but see, I got really annoyed that no one was reviewing. So here's the deal, you want new chapters, you review. THANKS! :) **

**CHAPTER 3**

**You have GOT to be kidding me!**

"_All the prefects and heads to the front compartment please." _The voice boomed through out the Hogwarts express.

"Okay then, I gotta sprint, see you all in the great hall, okay?" Lily called back, struggling to slide open the heavy glass door, "urghh, these doors are heavy!" she grunted, but suddenly stopped.

"Oh maaan, not you again!" she cried out, glaring at the person smiling in front of her.

"Yes, me, Evans, great to see your pleasure at my sight. Want some help with that?" James Potter relied with an arrogant smile, and moved towards the door.

"I like your barrette" he whispered, and tried to come closer, but backed away at the fierce look from Lily.

"Dude, are you sure you don't know about redheads and their tempers?" Sirius muttered, and passed by towards the food trolley. "_What_?" he asked at James' meaningful expression, "I'd rather not witness your death, buddy, I just had lunch, thanks." And passed by, smirking.

"That's right, you toe rag, and don't you _dare_ flirt with me!" Lily snapped, a blush appearing on her face.

"C'mon Evans you know you want me too!"

"Who gave you that insane idea?"

"I dunno, I guess it just flew into my mind!" James chortled, and started rummaging his bag for something.

"Oh yeah? Well I have always said that you're mind was as tiny as a humbug, that is, if you happen to have one." She retorted back, and tried to move towards the front compartment, but James was blocking her way.

"That's a good one, Lily" James grinned at her.

"Yeah, whatever, move, I have to go for head girl duties." she replied and tried to push him away, but he remained firm, "move, will you? They must be wondering where the head girl is!"

"What?" James said, astonished, "_you're_ head girl?"

"Yeah, I am, no need to be so surprised," she sniffed, obviously annoyed. It probably showed that this young boy was testing her nerves. According to Sandy, her hand was twitching towards her wand, but she was suppressing her urge quite remarkably.

"No…that's great!" he whispered, an awestruck look springing up in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Why is that great for _you_?" Lily asked, suspiciously.

"Well, look at it this way," he smirked, "you'll have hard time avoiding me now, since we'll be doing head duties together."

Lily could hardly believe her ears. She staggered, as Sandy and Edona stared at her in bewilderment. Her jaw flew open and she glared at James with utmost repugnance on her face.

"Say _what_?" she exclaimed, as James grinned.

"I know. Surprising, eh. Yeah, a bit of a shock for me, too. But, you know, Evans, I'm more concerned about the advantages, if you get my drift."

Lily started to recover, but was still pale, and after shooting at James a pure look of venom, she said, "well, I have absolutely _no_ idea what they were thinking, but I'm pretty sure they thought of it thoroughly. Professor Dumbledore has good reasons."

"_Professor Dumbledore has good reasons_," James mimicked her haughty voice, and it was hard for Sandy to control her laughter. "Come on, Evans! We'll have a blast, you and me!"

"Yeah. Right. I'm not too sure about that. Anyway let's shoot to the front compartment. We're not supposed to be late, you know." She said matter-of-factly, and marched out, her nose high in the air.

James slopped behind, but sped after her, as he saw that she was not kidding. He glanced back at the sniggering girls, and grinned, "I've got her really miffed, haven't I?

When Edona nodded, he beamed and said, "ah, sweet success."

"Wait up, Evans!" he yelled, scurrying out, as the girls doubled up in another fit of laughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_IN THE COMARTMENT: SANDY AND EDONA_

"Oh my god, what was that all about?" Edona cried out, as soon as the two heads disappeared.

"I know! James Potter, head boy? _No way_!" Sandy squealed.

"Way. That guy's got guts and wits, you know." Sirius suddenly appeared, a chocolate frog in one hand and a comic in the other. Surprising was, however, the blush that rose up Sandy's cheeks, at this arrival.

Edona, being a good and knowing friend, could do nothing but stare at her.

"Are you okay, Tyles?" Sirius asked, peeking at her astonished look. He had now started chewing on a long string of Cuthbert's color-changing-mess-free marshmallow.

"wha- yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" she replied still glimpsing at Sandy, who looked embarrassed.

"Hey Sirius, dude! You eat a lot, probably more than all three of us combined together, where does it all _go_?" Sandy giggled falsely, trying to change the topic.

"I dunno, do I? Probably to the toilet." He snorted, "Hey do you want to come and see the broomstick my uncle bought me, its _wicked_!"

"Yeah sure!" she beamed, and looked immensely delighted.

But Edona Tyles was suspicious. _Very_ suspicious.

"It looks like trouble and surprises are just around the road at Hogwarts." She muttered, beginning to change in her school robes.

**A/N: please PLEASE review!!!!!!!! ******** I KNOW that people read this certain story. They put it on alerts anyway. I got more than ten emails, telling me that this story had been favorited and put on alerts, but not FIVE reviews are granted. That is SO unfair. So, guys, it wouldn't kill you to spend a teeny weenie minute on a review. So please, once again, REVIEW!!!!!! THANKS!!!**


	4. There goes my spirit!

**A/N:**** Hello again, all you amazing readers! Well, this story is going to be mostly from Lily's POV, but there WILL be some other POVs as well… the last chapter was an overview, and the first chapter was a kind of a prologue…**

**CHAPTER 4: **

**Their goes my Spirit...**

**LILY'S POV:**

Well yesterday was pretty normal, when we entered the school after the long summer vacations. Summer vacation, surprisingly were quite fun. Apart from the torture I had to endure from dear old Petunia, we had quite a time in Miami, just lazing around in the sun.

See, _normally_, I'm sort of psyched to start a new year. New books, new spells, new and exciting magic to learn, and lots of new experiences waiting for me, Aaah. _Definitely_ my thing.

Until I heard that _James_ _Potter_, of all people, was the head boy along with me, I had been pretty excited to begin my seventh and final year. Ugh. Curse that moment when Dumbledore thought of this!

Usually I'm a very optimistic person, straining to focus on the bright side. I tried hard to find a good thing about this mess. Except that there IS no good thing. I already realized that in the compartment.

I was just sitting around with my two best friends, Edona and Sandy, discussing about our new year.

"Who do you think is going to teach us Defense Against The Dark Arts this year?" Edona asked. She is a little concerned about studies, like me.

"I don't know, Edie," I answered," maybe its Mandy Frower's mom. I heard she was good at dueling"

"_Mandy_ _Frower_?!" Sandy exclaimed dramatically, her heavily outlined eyes peering over her stylish gold and red specs. Just last summer, her mother found her squinting hard at a book, and she had immediately been told to wear glasses, if she valued her eyesight. But there is _no _possible force on Earth that can restrain Sandy Manor from looking like a top fashion model. Even with trivial things such as glasses, she was unbelievably self-conscious and fashionable.

"Yeah, Mandy." Edona grinned, "what, got any new dibs on her?"

"You bet I do!" Sandy said enthusiastically. And soon enough, we were immersed in a highly explained tale of how poor Mandy had been dumped by that weirdo, Xenophilius Lovegood.

"She was quite indignant, y'know." She continued matter of factly, "she was so mad that _she_ was the dumpee. Of course she had not been at all interested in old Xeno. I don't blame her. Who would be? Oh wait! Did you know that Fiona Giles is going out with the idiot?! They are _so_ serious, nowadays…" she trailed off, talking more to herself than us.

"May I ask who was the source behind all this news?" Edona interrupted.

"Sirius Black, duh" I scoffed. "He is the biggest gossip in the school after our own Sandy." Sandy's sudden silence and a faint blush crowding her face confirmed my suspicions.

Edona and I sniggered at her outrage. "He is _not_!" she snapped.

"Is too!" I teased, "And hey, why are you so _defensive_ about Black, anyway? Oh no," I stared at her in mock horror. "You're not falling for him, are you? No, _Sandy_!" I moaned and winked at Edona, who giggled.

Sandy was bright red by the time I was done teasing her. She cast a furious glance at me and slumped down to read the daily prophet.

"All jokes apart, she looks like she's crushing on him, big time." Edona whispered, when she was sure that Sandy was too absorbed in her reading.

"Yeah. Oh well, I say she's lucky. At least it's not that moron Potter." I made a face. "Good for her though, no male over here can resist the charm and beauty of Sandy Manor. I'm sure Sirius cant, either." I said, smiling. Edona nodded in agreement.

*************

"_All the prefects and heads to the front compartment please." _The voice boomed through out the Hogwarts express.

"Okay then, I gotta sprint, see you all in the great hall, okay?" I called back, struggling to slide open the heavy glass door, "urghh, these doors are _heavy_!" I grunted, but suddenly stopped.

"Oh maaan, not you again!" I cried out, glaring at the person smiling in front of me. Was I doomed to see his face _this_ often? Wasn't it mortifying enough that he had sent a bouquet of roses _every_ _single_ _day_ of the holidays to me, even in _Miami_, and gave my cousins and Petunia a reason to tease me for _days_?

"Yes, me, Evans, great to see your pleasure at my sight. Want some help with that?" James Potter replied with an arrogant smile, and moved towards the door. What does he think of himself anyway?

"I like your barrette" he whispered, and tried to come closer, but backed away at the fierce look from me. The _nerve_ of some people.

"Dude, are you sure you don't know about redheads and their tempers?" Sirius suddenly muttered, and passed by towards the food trolley. I hadn't noticed him until now. Then again, he was always stuck to James like glue.

"_What_?" he asked at James' meaningful expression, "I'd rather not witness your death, buddy, and I just had lunch, thanks." And passed by, smirking. I have to admit, against my better judgments; he _is_ quite funny, and fun to hang out with.

"That's right, you toe rag, and don't you _dare_ flirt with me!" I snapped at him, a blush appearing on her face. Oh no. not The Blush! The Blush _always_ gets me in trouble. And sure enough-

"C'mon Evans you know you want me too!"

"Who gave you that insane idea?"

"I dunno, I guess it just flew into my mind!" James chortled, and started rummaging his bag for something.

"Oh yeah? Well I have always said that you're mind was as tiny as a humbug, that is, if you happen to have one." I retorted back, and tried to move towards the front compartment, but James was blocking my way.

"That's a good one, Lily" James grinned at me.

"Yeah, whatever, move, I have to go for head girl duties." I replied indifferently, and tried to push him away, but he remained firm, "_move_, will you? They must be wondering where the head girl is!"

"What?" James said, astonished, "_you're_ head girl?"

"Yeah, I am, no need to be so surprised," I sniffed, obviously annoyed. It probably showed that this young boy was testing my patience. My hand was already twitching towards my wand, but I was suppressing the urge to turn him into a bat quite remarkably.

"No…that's great!" he whispered, an awestruck look springing up in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Why is that great for _you_?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, look at it this way," he smirked, "you'll have hard time avoiding me now, since we'll be doing head duties together."

I could hardly believe her ears. I staggered, as Sandy and Edona stared at me, and then at James, in bewilderment. My jaw flew open before I could control it, and I glared at James with utmost repugnance on my face.

"Say _what_?" I exclaimed, as James grinned.

"I know. Surprising, eh. Yeah, a bit of a shock for me, too. But, you know, Evans, I'm more concerned about the advantages, if you get my drift."

I started to recover, but was still pale, and after shooting at James a pure look of venom, I said, "well, I have absolutely _no_ idea what they were thinking, but I'm pretty sure they thought of it thoroughly. Professor Dumbledore has good reasons." That were out of my imagination. What was old dumby playing at? Huh?

"_Professor Dumbledore has good reasons_," James mimicked my haughty voice, and my rage instantly sparked. And it was hard for Sandy to control her laughter. "Come on, Evans! We'll have a blast, you and me!"

"Yeah. Right. I'm not too sure about that. Anyway let's shoot to the front compartment. We're not supposed to be late, you know." I said matter-of-factly, and marched out, my nose high in the air.

He is absolutely repulsive.

*****

So that is how our first meeting went. Why does he like to annoy me so much? I mean that is no way to get a person to go out with you. Sandy just told me that it's because he likes my angry face.

God. That is the stupidest thing ever.

But whatever. I swear I am not going to take any nonsense from him this year. No way. This is my final year and no one is going to mess this for me.

I just told my resolution to Edona who rolled her eyes. "Lils, seeing that he already got on your nerves, right now, I'd guess that your resolution is pretty weak" and she went back to read the news.

Ouch.

Oh anyway, this really sweet looking girl just passed me by. From her shy and nervous expression, I guessed that she was new. She smiled at me, and my answering smile was just as bright. I liked her.

But exactly before I could introduce myself, this huge guy, what's-his-face, Crabbe, rudely shoved her. "watch it, shortie." He sneered as the girl trembled.

Well. That is completely unacceptable, as long as I'm the boss here. Head Girl, anyway.

"Do you have a problem, Crabbe?" I scowled at him, "if you do, we can always take it professor McGonagall." I threatened.

He just glared back at me as if he couldn't care less. Then, he just walked away with his equally giant friends, muttering about "power hungry show-offs".

How rude.

The girl beamed gratefully at me. She was really pretty, and her long blonde hair and amber eyes were something to envy. "Thanks so much!" she said, holding out a hand, "I'm Lola."

I shook her hand, and answered, "You're welcome! I'm Lily Evans. Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said. She seemed friendly. And soon enough, we began chattering as if we were old friends. I hadn't noticed that Sandy and Edona were looking at me pointedly, waiting for their introduction.

"Oh, these are my best friends, Sandy Manor and Edona Tyles." I told her.

"Oh hello!" she said, smiling at them pleasantly. " Let me tell you, it is such a relief to make friends so early! I was really nervous about that!" she pretended to wipe her brow for sweat.

Sandy seemed more intrigued by her than any of us, as she turned out to be as much of a chatter box as her. She also knew a great deal about make-up and fashion models, which of course, sparked Sandy's interest in about a second.

Suddenly she stopped, and glanced back at me nervously, "Lily we _are_ friends, aren't we? I mean, I'm not-not barging or- or interfering, am I?" she asked uncertainly.

I grinned at her good- naturedly, "of course we are, Lola!" I answered, as she grinned back at me.

Wow. I dint know I was that friendly!

**A/N: please PLEASE review!!!!!!!! And you have to admit, this chapter was pretty long.**

**I was planning on adding James' POV as well, but I thought that it would be unnecessarily long, then.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, all you fantastic readers! Look, I'm really REALLY sorry that I took so long to update!!!! School is such a killer, and I'm already under heaps of homework and tests…**

**Oh and A VERY BIG NEWS: I have decided that I am not including Mr. Peter Pettigrew in this story. I know that probably sucks for the fans (if there ARE any-which I doubt) and of course I'm REALLY sorry that this is interfering with the plot of Harry Potter, but please, can we just **_**pretend**_** that there are only THREE marauders? It's just that I got nothing interesting for him and it would really bore you readers out if I decided to include him…**

**Thank you for pretending with me!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Harry Potter. Big Whoop.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

JAMES POV:

Okey. New diary, huh? Cool, I guess. That probably means that I won't be blurting out just about everything to the Marauders, I hope. Not the way I currently do.

And hey! _Lily_'s got a new diary as well. Huh.

Okay so I was just trying to get to the Great hall, early. I was surprisingly, nervous. Of course it was alright for people to be nervous, right? But only _normal _people.

Which, most certainly, is not me.

Truth is, I am not really looking forward to this Head boy business. I know I told the guys that this could be fun. That this _would _be fun. That time, I was just considering the advantages, really. Not the bad side of all this.

James Potter's list no.1: Why Being a Head Boy Is So Not worth It:

LILY!!!!!!! I was SOOOOOO looking forward to the fact that she might be a teeny weenie interested in me, now. Since I'm head boy and everything. But apparently not. And boy, was she shocked- no traumatized, by the way she was glaring at me last night at the feast- when I revealed to her that I was the head boy. Oh and yeah, when I _tried_ to flirt with her, too.

I am not 100% sure about this, but there _might _be a slight chance that people will suppose that I'm all nerdy now. Of course, if they dared, I would totally humiliate them up, but that's not the point.

Teachers. Of this highly (and stupidly) supposing school. I shake my head whenever I think about this, and I am applying that habit right now. _They _are so gonna think that I'll be all focused on studies, and discipline, and all that crap. Yeah. Like that's gonna happen.

What about the coolest dude, the rule-screwing, discipline-mocking James? Will he disappear, too? And when I say the word _too, _I mean the incident that took place today, when I was totally glaming up my hair with this really cool gel, and this girl goes, "oooh, are Head Boys supposed to wear _gel?_" and she wrinkled up her snotty little nose in disgust. _Seriously_!

This one really gets on my nerves. Quidditch. If they even _think _of replacing or changing my Quidditch schedule… they better have life insurance. That's all I gotta say.

So you see, it's not all glamour being a Head.

To see if my list would turn out true, I was, as I mentioned previously, trying to hurry up and get to the stupid hall, when I noticed that Sirius wasn't even beside me.

"Sirius!" I yelled, and looked upstairs to find him flirting with a fourth-year.

"Coming!" he said hurriedly, and gave a parting smile to the girl, who had a really dazed expression on her face, as if she couldn't believe her luck.

"what? Couldn't you just hold your pants for, like, a second? I was very busy!" he crossed his arms, annoyed.

"oh sure! Don't let me interrupt your daily game." I rolled my eyes. It really ticks me off, sometimes, to see Sirius with one girl today and some other poor victim tomorrow.

Oh, it's not like I am totally innocent. Sure, I date girls. Frequently. But at least all of them _know_ that I'm not serious about them. They are perfectly informed who my real interest is…

"I was _trying_ to make Sandy jealous. She is standing right _there_!" he screamed at me.

See? Hump then Dump. That's his theory.

Although I might be wrong about this, when it comes to Sandy Manor. Sirius looks like he really _is_ serious about her. I've never seen him react to girls like this before. The way he looks at her… its almost the way I sometimes gaze at Lily.

Of course, I've always _known_ that I love her. I realized that at that moment in first year…

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was walking down the garden at Hogwarts, and I saw three girls sitting under a cherry-blossom tree, laughing heartily._

"_She chose _dare_, Edona! Lily chose DARE!" one of the girl screamed with glee at her friend, pointing at a red-haired girl, who was blushing furiously._

"_So what, Sandy?" the red-head said, sticking out her bottom lip._

"_so what, huh, lily?" the girl named Edona taunted her." Well you will have to do whatever we tell you-no going back or saying no!" _

"_Yeah!" Sandy sang excitedly."I know! Lily, you said you're brave right? That you're a true Gryffindor? Well, then go to that boy standing there by the lake…" she pointed at me and whispered something in lily's ear._

_I could see lily's face, as it turned from pink to crimson._

"_No!" she gasped. "I can't do that!"_

"_You'll have to!" Sandy yelled._

"_Yeah! Or else we'll call you scaredy-cat all month!" the two girls laughed meanly. I could clearly see that they were enjoying taunting the little girl. For some reason, I wanted to go and punch them…_

"_All right! I'll do it!" she got up from the grass, wiped her skirt and started walking towards me._

_And that was the first time I clearly saw her face. She was beyond beautiful! _

_Her long auburn hair hung freely below her shoulders and her face was a perfect oval. Her eyes were a shiny green. They were so pretty that it hurt to look. Her straight nose was now slightly wrinkled, probably because she was thinking about what she was going to do, and her full red lips were turned down into a scowl. _

_As she darted near me, her cheeks flushed even a deeper red, and she whispered, "Um, can I ask you something?"_

_I was amazed that my lips could even move, I was that startled. "sure." I said, still staring at her._

_She lowered her eyes and blurted hastily "whatkindofundiesdoyouwear? Boxersorbreifs?"_

"_What? I didn't catch you, sorry" I apologized._

"_What kind of undies do you wear," she whispered, her eyes mortified and every word increasing her blush. "Boxers or Briefs?"_

_It was my turn to turn tomato red._

"_Boxers" I mumbled, and then sprinted back to dormitory._

_And that day forward, I had no doubt in my mind that I had fallen in love with that girl, that absurdly brave first-year beautiful girl, who had been so _daring_._

_Lily Evans. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Whew. I get the heebie jeebies whenever I think about that moment. Oh well.

Oops. Sirius just glared at me. He's getting really pissed that I am all lost and not concentrating on his schemes of impressing Sandy.

Oh and if we don't shoot to the Great Hall this instant, we are not gonna get breakfast.

So I gotta go. More later.

_**A/N: **_**So! Did you like it? I forgot to thank some of you wonderful people who are kind enough to review-SO THANKYOU!**

**Don't forget to review…. See, there's this big green button that's begging you to click on it, so please don't disappoint it and CLICK! Lol but please REVIEW!!!! **


	6. What An Idea!

**A/N: I know I suck. Very much. For not updating in such a looong time, but I'm really sorry! I had exams, than results, then cousins arriving, excuse excuse excuse… but now that the vacations have started, I will try to update more frequently:)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James POV:

Hey, diary. What up, man…

It's stupid really, talking to a _thing_. But whatever.

So I had no choice but to drag Sirius to the hall. Remus, unfortunately, was with Professor Slughorn, engaged in some kind of geeky prefect duty; otherwise he would have helped me as well. Poor guy.

We took our normal seats, and I allowed my gaze to wander towards Lily, who was sitting right across me. And as soon as I saw her, I was gone.

_Damn, _that girl has no idea what she does to me. Pretending I was focusing on the random patterns of the wall, I was actually stealing glances at her fiery, red hair, her emerald green eyes, the graceful way in which she was moving, her enchanting smile…

_Whoa!_ _Get a grip on yourself Potter! _ I scolded myself. I shook my head and sat up properly, waiting for the stupid breakfast to appear already, with a frown on my face.

I turned to look at Sirius, who was staring at me with a slightly sick expression on his face. You know, the kinda face a Healer has when he finds out that his patient had something he had not studied about in is N.E..

"Dude, you have got to stop this.", he said.

"Stop what?!" As if I didn't know already.

He just shook his head pitifully, and directed his finger towards McGonagall, who was coming to me. Along with her was a girl. Avery pretty girl, might I add.

I grinned at her, and she smiled back shyly.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped.

Honestly! Why does she always have to _snap_?? You would think a smile cost a million galleons, when it came to her.

"This is Lola Dines. She is new at Hogwarts. As a Head Boy, I trust you would be wise to take care of her." She glanced sideways at lily, who was getting another boy seated.

"I would have asked Ms. Evans, but she seems to be busy with our other new student." She looked at me disapprovingly, and I swelled up my chest indignantly in response.

"Take _care_ of her? Sure!" I grinned, "You will be safe in my hands, Ms. Dines".

"Thank you, Potter. You may take your seat right here, beside Mr. Black, Ms. Dines." McGonagall directed.. Fortunately, she didn't notice the flirty look Sirius was passing Lola.

As soon as she left, Lola took her seat. And as predicted, Mr. Black turned on his flirt machine.

"So, you're new, huh." he drawled resting his head upon his hand.

"No, I disappeared for a few years, and then they found me in the washroom, shrieking for help." She laughed good naturedly, winking at Lily, who smiled warmly at her.

Talk about confidence.

"She ain't gonna be easy, my friend" I whispered from the corner of my mouth to Sirius.

"We'll just see about that", he whispered back at me, and I grinned.

"Were you a student in Beauxbatons, previously? You look like you belong in there. They say there are Veelas over there" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a very flirty manner. Another try, I supposed.

I noticed Sandy shooting daggers with her eye at Lola, who nodded assuringly at her, and replied, "Nah. Me? A Veela? No thanks!" she laughed, as she turned from Sandy, "they are as dumb as an ogre!"

Lily, Edona and Sandy cracked up at that, and Sirius turned away from her to hide his embarrassment.

"What happened? Lost your charm, Blacky boy?" I teased him.

"Shut it." He snapped and began crushing his cookies with his spoon. "She is… smart" he admitted grudgingly.

But it was my turn to to be silent. I saw lily giving the new big, blond guy, Feril Hood, a high five.

She high fived Feril. She was smiling at another _guy! _Who by the way was not me. A fire erupted within me, and I felt like mashing that girlfriend stealer in an apple crumble.

Well, lily wasn't my girlfriend, not technically. But she will be. See, she loves me. She just doesn't _know_ it yet.

Sirius caught me glaring at Hood, murderously, and tried to calm me down, "its nothing, James. Just a friendly gesture. No need to be jealous." He said soothingly.

And there I got it. The Perfect idea.

Jealousy! That was it! The key to my and Lily's relationship! Sirius was right after all. He had been trying to make Sandy jealous, and it was working. It was.

So why won't it work with lily?!

_Awesome!_ I congratulated my self, and my good mood revived. But, forgetting that I was sitting in front of everyone, I grabbed Sirius, and kissed him on his head.

"JAMES!" he yelled, and I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me.

_Uhh….AWKWARD_….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV:_

Feril is a nice enough guy. Surprisingly, Quite friendly.

He had this silly competition of us trying to figure out owls and their master. Childish, I know, but so much fun!

We got one correct: Goyle's owl was just as grumpy looking and an unbelievable fatso as he himself was. Feril figured that out first, and earned a high-five from me.

And wow! That girl, Lola, sure is something! The first girl I ever had the fortune to meet who resisted that moron, Black!

And of course, that automatically put her in good terms with our lovesick Looney, Sandy.

Turns out Edona and I were right about her after all. According to Sandy, Sirius is "too yummy".

Blech.

Anyway, breakfast was sooo much fun! Luckily, Lola was given the same dorm as ours, so it was me, Edona, Sandy and Lola in one dorm. We spent all night chatting about Hogwarts.

I warned Lola about the 'Marauders', and she seemed as disgusted as I was. So when Sirius tried to flirt with her, she was armed. And boy, was I ever surprised at her confidence. She seemed so timid with Crabbe on the train!

Well, maybe that's why they say never to judge a book by its cover. I congratulated her as we walked to the Potions class.

"You were incredible, Lola!" I exclaimed.

"Hey thanks. It was nothing, really. I could see from a glance that Black was just another flirtatious guy."

"Hey!" Sandy said crossly. "He is not 'just another guy'!"

"Yeah whatever, Sandy," Edona said, pacing up, "you guys better hurry if you're going to reach the class in time."

"Hmm you're right." I agreed and hurried down the corridor. On the way, I heard Lola whispering to Sandy, "That Potter guy _was_ prettycute, though." And Sandy giggled.

And you know what the weird thing is? I felt this strange pang in my chest when she said that.

**A/N: okay I personally do not like this chapter very much, but I'd like to see what you guys think. Please please review! =)**


	7. BULLSEYE!

**A/N: hey guys! So another chapter for you! Trouble is starting to brew in this chapter…**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily's POV:

"God, Lola!" I exclaimed," you sure are getting quite popular around here!"

Another guy, Jon Gerald, had just asked her out. But unfortunately for the guy, she denied his ever so polite invitation.

If you call "hey babe. You new? Come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. We'll have a _blast!" _polite.

"Its nothing," she shook her head modestly, "I'm just the "new toy" around here. Its first grade all over again!"*****

I must say, she was quite comfortable with all this mess she was making. Well, it was not exactly _her _headache, but I saw two guys fighting –I swear- over who would ask her out first.

And Wow, is all I can say.

But if you look at it, it's not really all that shocking. Lola _is _sexy. Very sexy.

"Hey! Wanna go to hogsmeade with me?!"

I recognized that arrogant drawl immediately and turned around to say no to potter, but to my immense surprise, he wasn't looking at me. James Potter was not asking ME out.

He was asking Lola.

Who, by the way, said _yes_.

Oh my god. I stood in complete shock, my mouth hanging wide open, until Edona, Sandy and Lola called me back to earth.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Sandy asked with concern. I was observing Lola, whose happy expression had suddenly changed to a worried one.

"Oh nothing. Come on. Lets go." I said shakily and started walking swiftly towards my class.

It _was_ nothing, I tried to console myself. But I knew quite well that it wasn't. James had asked Lola out, that didn't bother me at least. But the _effect _that had on me? Now that was frightening.

'Cos I had actually felt jealous.

Oh crap. I was in trouble.

Why the hell should I feel jealous if James asked somebody out? I didn't even _like _him.

I think.

I was deeply absorbed in this mess, when I accidently crashed into someone. And who should I stumble across, thanks to my luck, but dear old Snape.

"Can't you at least watch where you're going?" he said nastily.

"Sorry," I murmured, and attempted to walk past him, but look at his _nerve_. He blocked me.

"I mean it, Evans. Look, you spilled pumpkin juice on me!" he pointed at his sleeve.

"I said I'm sorry!" I almost shouted.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Evans?"

"It's none of your business, _Snivellus_!" this time, I really did shout, and bustled past him to my dormitory.

All the girls were still at dinner, but I discovered that I needed some time alone, so I came alone up to my dorm.

Finally, after a long hour of searching my brain, I cam to a conclusion, that my only choice was to right a letter to my Nan, and ask her for advice.

* * *

James POV:

Yes! I did it! I'm the man!

After racking the royal brain of my own, I thought that Lola would be the choice, to make Lily jealous, and boy, was I ever right!

"After I asked her out, Lily's face was priceless!" I chortled, as I was narrating my master plan to Sirius, and Remus, who had successfully been able to escape that fart, Slughorn.

"What'd she look like?" Sirius asked eagerly, "Was she surprised?"

"_Transfixed, _more like!" I exclaimed gleefully. "I swear, she was soooo GGG!"

"Now, what the hell is 'GGG'?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Girl Go Green. Duh." I rolled my eyes.

So it had been quite a day. I had supposed that Lily would be quite _relieved_ that I was finally over her (oh yeah, right.) but I guess not. James Potter's hotness is intact, I thought smugly.

She stayed dazed the whole freaking day! If that's not a genius work, my diary, I demand to know what it is.

Now, you might be thinking that I'm going a teensy bit overboard with this, but I'm not.

_FLASHBACK_:

"_You are SICK, potter, you know that?!" Sirius told me, his voice muffled against the wall of the wooden cupboard._

_That's right. We- Sirius and Remus and me- were stuffed in the cauldron cupboard in the Girls' dormitory... It had been my major idea to sneak up and spy on the girls._

"_Of all the rotten ideas, you thought of THIS?" Remus inquired angrily, his face squashed against a silver cauldron._

"_Shut up, guys! They're coming!" I told them and pressed my face closer to the door. And I heard laughter coming from the stairs._

"_Oh my gosh, Lily! Did you see Clayton after you told him that?!" Edona's voice cried gleefully._

"_Not really," Lily said, "I was too busy shooing him off"_

"_Well, I don't blame you." Sandy murmured, and it sounded like she was frowning. "He is a classic perv, you know. You shouldn't go out with pervs."_

"_That's exactly why I don't go out with Potter" she laughed._

_I stood with my jaw hanging open. Did she just call _me_ a PERV?_

_I heard Sirius snickering and saw that Remus was trying very hard not to smile. My face turned red and I 'accidently' pushed a small cauldron on the top of Remus's Head._

"_Ow! POTTER!" he yelped in pain and started jumping up and down, making the other cauldrons to drop as well._

"_Shut up, Shut up, Remus!" I said urgently and slapped a hand against his mouth to avoid any further outbursts._

_Fortunately, none of the girls noticed the noise and that the entire cupboard was shaking as Sirius shook with laughter,_

"_You know Lily, James asked Mandy Fowell to go out with him." Sandy told Lily suddenly, catching my attention._

"_So?"_

"_Doesn't that makes you even a tiny bit uneasy?" she asked curiously._

"_Not in the least." Lily replied, and I felt my heart sink._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled again. She had sounded so firm that time. Seems like her decisions aren't that strong, after all.

With that pleasant thought in my mind, and congratulating my self once again, I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

*** That line belongs to a very VERY famous movie! Correct answerer will get dedication in the next chapter! ( :**

**Any way please review and tell me how you like this chapter. Next chapter will be pretty good, cos things are gonna get wild, and some mystery will enter the story too. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	8. Strike Of The Klutzy Evans, Part I

**A/N: heyyyyyy y'all! I'm so sorry for the HUUUUGE gap in between uploading, but i swear, it isnt my fault. this thing has been lying idly in my Documents, but damn my cousin for puttting a password on the computer. i dunno what with him. he's weird.**

**anyway heres the chapter:) enjoy!:)**

**oh and Zenilia Sky, if you thing i forgot you, you are dead wrong :D this chapter is dedicated to her, cos not only did she get the line right (it WAS from twilight), she reviews every single chapter of mine. so thankies:) **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: Strike of Klutzy Evans, Part I.**

James POV:

"Hiya, Hagrid!" I called to him, as Sirius and I stomped past the huge pumpkins.

"Oh, hey. What yer doin'?" he asked gruffly, shuffling something behind his back.

I eyed him curiously. He was looking uneasy. As if he was…

"Are you hiding something from us, Hagrid?" I asked him suspiciously. Hagrid's secrets were usually very good.

Exciting, and perfect for us innocent marauders.

"yeh won' tell 'nybody, would yeh?"

"'course not." Sirius scoffed, "come on Hagrid, show us!"

"' kay then…" he removed some cloth for the huge lumpy thing he was carrying, and out came a spankin' little pup.

Well, he wasn't exactly little… huge, more like.

"Cool, Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly and moved towards the dog to pat it. "what's his name?"

"I havn' decided yet. Though' o' 'fang'. Wha' do yeh think?"

"I think that's good enough" I told him, kneeling down to examine his sharp teeth.

"But why were you hiding him, anyways? So is it a crime for people to own dogs too?" Sirius asked him, confused.

"Yeah, I see no harm in keeping him," I said; "unless voldy is dog-phobic" Sirius and I sniggered.

"Naw, nothing like tha'. Uh, actually, this dog, uh, I didn', er, make sure its legal" he stammered uneasily.

"What?"

Hagrid sighed, "well, I stole it, 'kay? These weird Romanian wizards were hea'. Bu' yeh won' tell anybody, will yeh?" he said anxiously.

I rolled my eyes, "of course we won't. If you won't keep this dog, we will."

* * *

Lily's POV:

_Dearest Nan,_

_The weirdest thing just happened. And I really have no idea how to cope with it._

_You remember that guy I told you about, James Potter? The absolute moronic one? Well, yesterday he asked one of my friends out. And I'm not sure if I'm okay with it._

_This is just so messed up. James Potter used to repulse me. I considered him as nothing but a toerag. But now I think that I was actually wrong._

_He _did _help the first years out._

_He _did _do his homework, for a change._

_He did refrain from annoying the hell out of me, like he used to do._

_Or maybe, He just stopped messing up his hair._

_I DON'T KNOW! I'm feeling like crap right now. I don't know what to think. _

_Help me?_

_Your mental granddaughter,_

_Lily._

* * *

I sighed. The whole freaking day was unlucky. In the morning, I went up the owlery to send the letter to my Nan, only to find that all school owls had been taken.

I tried waking Sandy up, to borrow her owl, but got a pillow smacked right in my face for trying to wake her up from her beauty sleep.

At breakfast, I kept focusing on my arithmancy book, rather than my food. Result was, a piece of omelet ended on my robe, instead of my mouth.

And guess what. James laughed at me.

He _actually _laughed at me! Just because I had stepped on my own foot. Stupid Lily.

Argh, I have got to stop fussing over him! Only drawback?

I can't.

Anyways, we were just chattering normally, me and Edona and Sandy and Lola, when Edona started talking about Hagrid and his new pet.

"That guy is nuts, I tell you!" Edona shook her head, "a huge, illegal _pup_? What's next, a fluffy dragon?"

"Yeah, you are so right. Hagrid is one of a kind. No matter how much I adore dogs, especially my Chihuahua, back home, I'm sure I do _not_ want to own one of Hagrid's pets". Sandy laughed.

"Actually, I don't really like dogs that much." Lola told us.

"You don't? Why not?" I inquired.

"I'm actually phobic to them. They scare the crap out of me."

"scaredy-cat!" Edona laughed, but stopped abruptly when she saw who was standing right in front of her.

The marauders.

That name is pretty cool, really. I never thought about that.

Sirius just sauntered by, as if he owned the place, followed by James (ack, he had straightened his hair!) and a shabby-looking Remus.

I could've sworn that I heard Sandy whistle. I didn't blame her. James looked unbelievably sexy.

"Hey girls." He smiled, "whatcha up to?"

"God James, you look awesome!" Edona squealed, oblivious to the fact that James already knew im sure.

He looked better than awesome. He looked like Johnny Depp.

"Thanks, Edona. Thought I'd try to actually tame this mess." He ran his hand in his hair.

I think he knew that I was melting.

But then my heart did melt. Broke into pieces, anyway.

James walked towards us. I thought (okay, hoped) that he was coming to me, but he turned to Lola and whispered right in her ear, "I thought blondies prefer straight hair."

Gag me. Now.

Then he kissed a very surprised Lola on the cheek and continued walking towards his next class, leading the awe-struck Sirius and Remus.

I couldn't move. My breath was caught in my throat, and I felt an urge to break something, preferably someone's bones. That 'someone' might as well be Lola.

In my deep state of shock, I forgot where I was walking and the Klutzy Evans striked yet again.

One moment I was standing upright, glaring at Lola, and the next thing I knew my head banged against a pillar and I staggered, lurching towards the floor.

My sleeve ripped, and when I got up again, swaying slightly, I acknowledged that every person was staring at me, while I acted as Tom the cat, when he gets struck on the head with a frying pan.

As if my luck hadn't played enough with me, I noticed that Sirius and James were slightly shaking with laughter.

Lovely.

Note to self: Don't do anything. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: the next chapters a biggie! **

**you know guys, it depressed me a lot that i got ONLY FIVE reviews for the last chapter. all i want to know is if my readers are still interested or if i am just wasting my time writing chapters. if you are teeniest bit interested in this story, please review. thats all i ask :)**


	9. Bloody Head!

**A/N: heyyyy guys!! I 3 y'all for the reviews. seriously, you guys rock :D thats why i uploaded this chapter in like, just TWO hours, even though my fingers are about to fall off:P enjoy anyways! this one is also slightly longer than the previous ones...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Bloody Head!**

**James POV:**

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?!" it was Remus who screeched at me this time, not Sirius.

"Do what?" I asked all innocently, snuggling into my armchair. I must say, Dumbledore really know his work when it comes to dormitories. I'll never get tired of my own dorm. Even though Ravenclaw's common room is much more…designy and all (if you're wondering how we tumbled upon the braniacs' abode, I got just two words for ya-_mischeif managed) _I'm dead sure ours is the most comfy and homey. It felt like home.

As if to further proof this point of mine, Remus was wearing the exact expression my dad wore sometimes when he got really _really _annoyed with me.

"Do what?" he repeated incredulously, "Do _what_?! Are you completely dense, James? Why the heck did you kiss Dines in front of Lily? Have you totally lost your mind?!" he asked, exasperatedly. "And you _still_ expect her to go out with you?"

"Yep" I shrugged.

"Yeah, and that won't make you look like a player, or a chauvinistic pig, or anything." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I'm trying to make her jealous, all right? So stop bugging me!" I said heatedly.

The expression on both their faces changed from confused ones to that of knowing.

"_Ohh_. I get it." Sirius nodded, and relaxed. Remus, meanwhile still looked uneasy.

"But then, aren't you like, sort of _using _Lola?" he asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair nervously.

"Chill, Moony". I told him in a soothing tone. "I swear, I'm gonna tell Lola everything in Hogsmeade. She seems like a good pal. Who knows, maybe she'll even help."

"What, she'll help you get herself _used_?" Sirius asked, amused.

I cringed at that. But I still answered him, "she might." I said uncertainly.

"Yeah and I'll go rot in Azkaban." He snorted sarcastically. "But anyway, when are you going to ask Lily out again?" he smiled.

"Oh, _I'm_ not asking her." I told him confidently, "_she_ is going to ask _me."_

There was a silence and then Sirius roared with laughter.

"Okay, so now he has officially lost it!" he muttered to Remus, who looked like he agreed with Sirius.

I fired up at that. "No, seriously!" I protested angrily. "I mean, all these freaking years, _I've_ been the one practically shriveling to her feet, always struggling and trying my butt off to get myself a date with her. _Now_, because I'm certain because she _does_ have feelings for me, otherwise she would not have been green with jealousy, doesn't it make sense that _she be _the one struggling?!" I breathed heavily, glaring at them, silently daring them to disagree.

"Nope." Sirius answered immediately.

Okay, I take back whatever good things I ever said about him. He, my diary, is a miserable _git._

I was glaring at him, and demanded furiously, "but _why?!_"

"Dude, did you just actually _wail_?" Remus asked, trying to hide his snigger as a cough.

Hell, it seemed like the whole universe was against me today.

"Shut up. I'm trying to explain it to myself why you're being such a prick tonight."

"I am _not_ being a prick!"

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not! Just because Lily wont go out with you, doesn't mean you can—"

"Shut it, Remus, you know that's so not—"

"Is too! You are just—"

"SHUT THE FROG UP, BOTH OF YOU! SOME OF US ARE TRING TO SLEEP HERE! YOU MARAUDERS DO NOT OWN THIS DORM, CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU MAY THINK!" the voice of Frank Longbottom roared from the dorm below.

At once, we all fell silent and jumped into our soft beds, before somebody could kill us.

I still wasn't done yet. As I lied down on pillow, I whispered to Sirius, on the bed next to me. "You still didn't tell me why Lily won't ask me."

"Well, 'cos she wasn't the one madly in love with you."

"But she is now, isn't she?" I yelled quietly. (If that's even possible to do)

"Well, she might be." Remus sighed from my right. "But you shouldn't play with her emotions like that, James. It's not right. You shouldn't play with Lola either, for that matter."

"Yeah, and neither should you go making assumptions, bro. she might not be as deep in it like you think." Sirius added.

Okay, where is Sirius and what the hell have you done with him?! He never talked like that. Never!

"You, Sirius," I narrowed my eyes, "are such a hypocrite. You were the one who tried making Sandy jealous! You gave me that idea in the first place!"

"I never told you to play with their feelings, mate. And I'm not just talking about Lily." He answered and turned over the other side towards Remus.

Annoyed to the extreme, I poked my pillow furiously. (Mainly because I didn't have a thing to retort at Sirius with.)

"Hehe he called you a prick Remus!" Sirius guffawed loudly, as I was trying to drift off to sleep.

"So? He also called you a _hypocrite_".

"Better than _prick_ , it is."

"Is not!"

"'s too!"

"Is not! You are so—"

"No, you are the one who is compl—"

"Hey don't call me—"

"OI! SHUT IT!"

Good man, that Longbottom. I smiled, and finally let myself get engulfed with a drowsy state most commonly know as sleep.

* * *

I opened my heavy eyes, shielding them from a brilliant ray of sunshine with one hand. For some reason, my hand felt clammy and strangely damp. My butt felt like it was bruised, and I noticed that my head was not resting upon my comfortable four poster bed, but some hard surface instead. Strange.

Upon acknowledging my head, I came to know about my _splitting. Freaking._ Head ache.

My head was pounding. Literally. It was going _dum dum _. Cursing badly, I sat up away from the ground. I was outside the castle. That thought sent a shiver down my spine, but before I could really ponder about that, I was reoccupied by that hell of a head ache. I grasped my head with a very clammy hand and shut my eyes tightly as tremors of pain passed through my body.

I slowly brought my hand to inspect what the heck the wet, soggy stuff was, and what I saw almost made me pass out again.

Blood. Red, shiny, oozing blood.

I hastily ran my hand over my head, just above my ear, where the pain was killing me the most, and found it almost covered completely with large bumps, some of them cracked open, and needless to say, buckets of blood gushing out of them.

I thanked God that I was a guy. If I were a girl, and had less enduring power than I actually did, I would have been extinct by now. Yes, it was _that_ excruciating.

I tried standing up, but my legs seemed to be made of silly putty, and I crashed back down again. I looked around cautiously, wanting to avoid any 'dark' situation, and suddenly, a wet, slobbery tongue licked my face.

Fang. I was very near to Hagrid's hut, sprawled awkwardly in one of his pumpkin patches.

I finally found my vice and let out a piteous moan. "Hagrid?" I said weakly, resting my goddamn head upon Fang's fur.

As if reading my mind, Fang howled loudly, and Hagrid rushed out of his hut, nearly breaking the hinges off the door.

Bless. That. Man.

He looked around wildly and when he spotted me and all my bloody glory, he cursed so badly, that it shocked even me. And I'm the one who teaches Peeves all the swearwords, and later encourages him to write 'em all down on Binns' Black board.

Hagrid sprinted towards me, and started checking my head out.

"Holy cow, James!" he exclaimed frantically, half carrying me to his home. " wha' the hell happen' to yeh?"

"Well I dunno, Hagrid." I said sarcastically, even though I was so not in the mood for jokes. "I'm guessing someone misplaced their bludger, and used my head instead."

"'ery funny, James!" he growled, " some'un attacked yeh! This is serious!"

Even though that thought shook the crap out of me, I still managed to roll my eyes, as if I didn't care. But what a delight, that made my head throb even more furiously, making me wince.

_Damn you, attacker._

"I've gotta get yeh to ma'am Pomfrey, James!" Hagrid said, anxiously. He lifted me in his gigantic arms again.

I realized with a pang that I hadn't really thanked him. "Thanks loads, Hagrid." I said in a sincere voice.

"don' worry abou' it." He answered gruffly and kicked the castle doors open.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is my favourite. i dont know why, but it is : )**

**i tried being a little descriptive for a change...did you like that? please review! cos always remember...**

**reviews make James laugh ;)**


	10. Grandma Evans

**A/N: Okay BEFORE you start throwing rocks at me....what I really feel like doing is getting down on my knees and begging for forgiveness and giving my HUUUUGEE list of excuses for updating so dang late...but I'm sure you'd just rather read the next chapter. enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Lily's POV:**

_Dearest Lily,_

_Aw, darling! You are so naïve. I'm a 76 year old woman and _I_ can see through everything. EVERYTHING._

_You asked me for advice right? Well I'll give you some. But you ain't gonna like it. Anyway, here it is:_

_You're falling for James. Plain and simple._

_See, sometimes…you need to lose something to realize its true worth. And that's exactly what's happening to you._

_He asked you're friend out – and you felt something. That 'something' is jealousy. And that green little feeling is something you experience when you start losing something you really want to somebody else. Namely, James Potter._

_I'm sorry, hon. but that's what's true. Keep me updated on whatever you do, okay? You're a pretty girl; you'll work it out (WINK WINK). Ha-ha._

_Love you,_

_Grandma Evans._

_P.s. That Lola girl? She sounds like a slut. I don't like her. _

_XXX_

_"_LIIILLLAAAAAAAAYYYY!"_, _Somebody screamed for me from outside the dorm. Sounded like Sandy. I quickly stuffed Nan's letter in my jumper's pocket and rushed out, even though my legs felt like jelly. But I guessed whatever Sandy was shouting for at the top of her lungs must have been important, since you don't normally scream like a banshee for nothing.

It seemed like I was right.. Sandy was dressed in her Pj's, her usually ruddy face bloodless.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" I asked, shaking her shoulders to take her out of her shocked trance.

"Oh-oh my g-god, Lily." She stammered, pointing a shaking finger towards the stairs to the Great Hall.

"What?!" I asked her again, worriedly this time.

"J-James. Attacked. B-blood all ov-over his h-head!" she shrieked.

I couldn't respond for a second. When this news finally sunk in, -

"–**censored. Sorry, this kind of language is not suitable for anybody under the age of 5000. Sorry for inconvenience!** –"

I dashed off down the stairs, knocking Alice Brandon out of my way, as fast as I could.

The sight down the Hall almost made me faint. James was in a right old state. Cupped in Hagrid's hairy arms, his eyes were closed, head pouring blood, his face pale as death.

A single look at his deathly face made me do two things. One, I started crying. Tears flowed down my face in rivers. Second, I sprinted towards the large group of kids -including Sirius and Remus-who were around Hagrid and James, shoved them hard and smacked James' face with all the strength I could muster.

"Wake up! You can't do this to me, you idiot! WAKE UP! You can't be dead, you bloody well cant, you hear me?! YOU'RE NOT DEAD, WAKE UP!"

A moments silence, and then cocking one eyebrow, he opened his eyes. His voice sounded hoarse with pain, but he still managed to sound like a prat.

"Damn it, Lils. Way to be like, totally dramatic." And then I was hit with the charm of the typical Potter Grin.

He was faking. He had been playing dead. To annoy me. I was about to hit him again for scaring me so bad, but then another instinct overruled my annoyance.

He was fine, I realized with startlingly huge relief, he was absolutely fine. Other than those -ugh- cuts on his head (which Madam Pomfrey could fix up in a jiffy) he was completely okay!

I stared at him for another second as that weird happiness flowed through me and I started laughing along with him, just happy that he was all right.

"eh, Lily? Yeah, if yeh don' mind, c'n I take James to Ma'am Pomfrey? Jus' so-"

"yeah, yeah, sure Hagrid." I mumbled awkwardly, giving him way to pass.

I was about to go to get breakfast, too, after with Sirius, Remus, and Sandy, when I remembered something that felt like a kick in the gut.

"_See, sometimes…you need to lose something to realize its true worth._"

As usual, she was right. Too right, I thought with a groan.

There was no other way of explaining my reaction when I saw him just now. When I felt jealous at Lola when he asked her out. When I'm not _that_ annoyed when he messes with me, as I pretend to be. When I melted right away the time he straightened his hair and evolved into a sexy, highly appealing, troublemaking dude.

There was just no other way of putting it.

I had fallen in love with James Potter.

_DAMN._

**A/N: soooo....did you like it ? i had about five more pages done about the mystery surrounding James' attack, but i thought Lily's big moment deserves a seperate chaper. DO REVIEW because you always know...**

**Reviews make James dance ;)**


End file.
